leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zyra/History
Previous Abilities Upon taking fatal damage, Zyra returns to her plant form for up to 8 seconds, becoming untargetable. She cannot use any abilities while in this state, but can cast Vengeful Thorn using any ranked-up one after 2 seconds of transforming. |description2 = Zyra fires a single piercing thorn in the direction of the cursor, dealing true damage to every enemy it passes through. |targeting = * Rise of the Thorns is an on-death shapeshifting ability. * Vengeful Thorn is a linear, pass-through skillshot. |range = |speed = 1900 |damagetype = true |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = Vengeful Thorn |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block Vengeful Thorn. |additional = * Zyra's respawn timer begins when she dies and not when Rise of the Thorns has finished. ** The timer extends to a minimum of 2 seconds in the event it is shorter than the time spends in Rise of the Thorns. * Unranked abilities cannot be used (whether by clicking their icons or by pressing their corresponding keys) to fire Vengeful Thorn. ** Vengeful Thorn is quick cast by default. |video = Zyra IVideo }} Patch History ** Reactivating while Zyra is in brush (thus giving away her location) ;V6.13 * ** Seed spawn time increased to seconds from * ** Thorn Spitters automatically targeting enemy champions even if Zyra doesn't damage them * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from ;V6.9 * Gameplay Update ** General *** New ability icons ** Stats *** Health increased to 499 from 479 *** Movement speed increased to 340 from 325 ** - *** Zyra spawns one (occasionally two) seeds every seconds in her vicinity but they do not grant vision. Seeds prefer spawning in brush and cannot do so too close together, and the timer on her next seed delays if Zyra is concealed within a brush and there is no room for additional seeds. Zyra can only have 8 seeds planted at a time, which last for 45 seconds. Casting or causes nearby seeds to sprout plants, which last for a short duration and deal magic damage per attack. Plants beyond the first attacking a single target deal only 50% damage. *** Plant health reduced to 4 from 6 *** Plants take damage per on-hit effect ( , ) and from applied damage-over-time ( , ) *** Plant damage reduced to from *** Plant duration reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** *** Renamed from *** Area of effect changed to rectangular and perpendicular to Zyra from circular *** Plant-spawning area increased (relative to damage one) *** Cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from *** Damage reduced to from *** AP ratio reduced to from ** *** Passively granting cooldown reduction *** Plants passively gain maximum health}} for a total *** Seed duration increased to 60 seconds from 30 ** *** Enraged plants gaining 50% bonus attack speed *** Enraged plants deal 50% bonus damage ;V6.2 * ** Plant attacks ignoring dodge change from targets ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana regen increased to from 6 ;V5.18 * ** Plants sometimes still trying to attack targets they cannot see (thus preventing them for attacking new ones) ** Plants second attack sometimes taking a long time to trigger ** Plant AI updated so they rotate faster to face their next target ** Plant attack priority order *** Zyra's basic attacks apply a refreshing, high-priority mark against enemy champions, ***# Taunt sources (even if out of range) ***# Most-recently-applied high-priority marks ***# ***# ***# Non-champions Zyra has most-recently attacked ***# Closest unit in range ;V5.3 * ** Plants display their range when sprouted ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 15 from 11 ;V3.13 * ** Range reduced to 800 from 825 ** Damage changed to from * ** Range increased to 850 from 825 ** Passive cooldown reduction reduced to % from ** Plant damage changed to from ** Seed destruction delay reduced to seconds from 3 ** Seeds sometimes not sprouting plants * ** Stunning after completing displacement ** Plants sprouting within the thicket not becoming enraged ;V3.7 * ** Tooltip display for and bonus damage from AP ratio ** and benefit from 's ;V1.0.0.152 - V1.0.0.154 * General ** Lore updated ('Kumungu Jungle' from 'Plague Lands') ;V1.0.0.153 * ** Damage reduced to from ** Projectile speed reduced to 1900 from 2200 ** Projectile width reduced to 70 from 90 * ** Vine Lasher sometimes slowing for higher than the intended 30% * ** Projectile speed reduced to 1150 from 1325 ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 300 ;V1.0.0.145 * ** Incorrectly canceling spellcasts upon activation * ** Seed destruction breaking ** Plant selection radius increased slightly * ** Particle updated for visibility ;August 7th Hotfix * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 300 from 310 * ** Per-extra-plant single-target damage reduced to 50% from 75 * ** Damage changed to from * ** Damage reduced to from ** Cast range reduced to 700 from 800 ;V1.0.0.143 * Added }} Category:Champion previous versions Category:Zyra